Acaso vale la pena?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: El pensar que no sabias lo que sentía, el dolor, cuando me dejabas de lado era menor, pero ahora al saber que sabias lo que sentía y me dejabas sufrir, hace al dolor mucho peor… Sonreí- Gracias- eso fue lo único que dije, me aleje de ti, mientras me mirabas confundido. GrayJuviaLyon


**Esta histotia nació y ya.**

GrayJuviaLyon

Gray el tsundere mas tsundere de todos

Juvia tan linda y llena de ocurrencias

Lyon el adorable chico enamorado.

Díganme si son uno de los triángulos amorosos mas kawaiii que existen en el mundo manga/anime!

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Acaso vale la pena.**

**Todos me preguntan,**

**Como aguanto esta situación,**

_Lo aguanto porque le tengo un gran cariño._

**Como es que lo sigo respetando,**

_Es un gran mago de un gran corazón, poderoso, y seguirá mejorando con cada misión y batalla que tenga._

**Como es que lo sigo admirando,**

_Es capaz de todo por sus amigos, por su gremio, por su familia, me ayudo sin darse cuenta pero me ayudo._

**Como es que aun puedo amarlo,**

_¿Amarlo? ... Con eso ya me rendí._

El no me ama, jamás lo hará eso es lo que comprendí hace tiempo, pero igual no me rendí, seguí insistiendo, a veces con algo de locura, pero era por el gran amor que le tenía, pero llego un momento en el que ya no supe que hacer, ni como seguir, que querían que hiciera, por más que hacia el no me miraba, el no notaba mi presencia, el reía junto a su equipo el cual si bien eran mis amigos, no pertenecía…

Con el tiempo todo se formo todo llego a un tiempo y momento de madurar después de lo sucedido en los Juegos Mágicos, y en la guerra, las parejas que creíamos jamás se unirían sucedieron,

_Natsu-san fue tierno, cosa que jamás creí ver, protegiendo siempre a Lucy, como si nada mas importara, termino gritando a todo Fiore que la amaba… fue divertido ver la reacción de Lucy, ella se puso roja con ojos bien abiertos, para cuando Natsu-san ya estaba enfrente de ella, solo la escuche decir __**''También te amo''**__ se unieron en un abrazo posesivo pero dulce._

_Gajeel-Kun no iba a perder contra salamander, ese mismo día termino declarando a Levy-san como suya, fue gracioso verlo sonrojado, y ella no paraba de molestarlo, sin mencionar que también estaba roja. Me alegre por el mi amigo y compañero, por fin fue sincero._

_Erza al parecer al ver a las nuevas parejas decidió que ya era hora de hacer oficial lo que todos ya sabíamos, Titania y Jerall, ya eran pareja._

Lo mire y lo vi entristecer, lo sabía, los sentimientos son cosas que no se pueden ocultar, fui hacia ti y llame tu atención **''Gray-sama'', **me miraste y dijiste** ''Que quieres''** me dolió ver lo dolido que estabas, pensé que sería una oportunidad tal vez podría ser un consuelo…

_En ese entonces eso me parecía bien, __**ser un consuelo para acercarme a la persona amada,**__ ahora pienso y me doy cuenta que pensamientos como esos no lo debería de tener nadie._

''_**Te amo''**_ fue lo que dije, me miraste serio, y lo que no espere sucedió, _**''Lo sé, pero yo no te amo''**_sabía que no me querías, sabía que me rechazarías, pero jamás supe ni pensé que me lo dirías tan fríamente, y mucho menos que ya sabias mis sentimientos, solo pude preguntarme,

…_**Porque…**_

_¿Si ya lo sabías, porque dejaste que sufriera por tanto tiempo, porque en vez de huir en cada momento en el que estaba a punto de decirte lo que sentía me dejabas, ahí sola sin poder terminar, porque dejaste que me ilusionara, cuando matar mis ilusiones en un principio pudo haber sido mucho menos doloroso_?

El pensar que no sabias lo que sentía, el dolor, cuando me dejabas de lado era menor, pero ahora al saber que sabias lo que sentía y me dejabas sufrir, hace al dolor mucho peor…

_Sonreí- __**Gracias**__- eso fue lo único que dije, me aleje de ti, mientras me mirabas confundido._

Salí del gremio, camine, pensé que cuando este momento llegara, me iría a llorar, y estaría sola en mi cuarto, pero fui tonta_**''Juvia pertenecía a Fairy Tail después de todo''**_

**Le diré a Natsu que lo golpe más fuerte en sus siguientes peleas- **Lucy?

**Hahaha, No creo que esté contento con esto, quizás podremos ver una unión entre Natsu y Gajeel, pobre Gray**- Levy-san?

**Supongo que ''Un demonio'' visitara hoy a Gray**- Mira-san?

**Debería enfrentar a mi espada?-** Erza-san?

**Apoyo a Erza, yo estaría gustosa de darle una paliza, por idiota, así que Juvia donde quieres que lo golpee** –sonreí, Lucy, es temeraria cuando quiere serlo-

**Juvia no cree que sea necesario**- sonreí más grande**- Juvia está contenta de, ser parte de Fairy Tail.**

Las vi mirarme con desaprobación, sabia el porqué era, ellas habían escuchado todo al parecer.

**Aun así lo golpeare**- me asuste, cuando escuche eso desde mi espalda, di la vuelta y vi a Natsu-san- **Por idiota, el no se da cuenta.**

No se da cuenta? En ese momento no lo entendía-** Natsu-san, Juvia agradece pero Juvia ya perdono a Gray-sama- **Me miro molesto?, suspiro después me sonrió…

**Está bien, pero, solo promete algo- **lo mire ahora yo estaba en verdad confundida asentí con la cabeza- **Lo perdonaste, pero no olvidaras lo que hizo, cuando el valla a ti.**

Me sorprendí, no sabía que quería decir- **Esta bien**- solo me limite a decir eso.

* * *

_De eso ya hace más de dos meces, todo ha cambiado tanto solo dos meces y todo es completamente distinto._

_Los gremios son mas unidos, y tenemos más libertad de hacer misiones en conjunto, los llamados __**''Equipos de múltiples marcas''**_

_Gracias a eso fui capaz de conocer a muchas personas maravillosas, y cálidas._

_Gracias a eso puede volver a amar, pensé que todo estaría bien, pensé que todo con Gray-sama había terminado._

_Al principio no supe si era solo una rivalidad, entre ''hermanos'' o compañeros, pero esto ya estaba hartando a Juvia, y Juvia ahora entendía lo que Natsu-san dijo._

_Ahí estaban los dos magos de hielo frente a frente._

**Aléjate de Juvia.**

**Quien eres para pedirme eso.**

**Eso no es…**

**Nadie, eso eres. Juvia pude ser amiga o compañera de quien ella quiera, NO TE METAS MAS.**

**BASTARDO, DIME QUIEN ERES TU ENTONCES.**

**UN AMIGO, POR AHORA.**

**Por ahora? HAHAHAHA…Crees que eso cambiara o qué?**

**CAMBIARA LO SE.**

_Suspire no entendía bien, Gray-sama me rechazo y no tomaba importancia de mi, ni siquiera sabía si existía, pero eso cambiaba cuando Lyon-sama u otro chico se me acercaba, me hartaba esta situación, mis amigas solo se reían, y Natsu-san junto con Gajeel-kun me decían __**''No olvides''**_

_**NO CAMBIARA, JUVIA ME AMA A MI.-**__No se qué paso, que fue eso, que derecho tenia, porque decía eso ahora, no sé qué es lo que quiere. Me arto estalle ahí…_

**QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE DICES, JUVIA ESTA FURIOSA.**

_Lo vi retroceder temblando, balbuceando cosas que no llegue a entender, salieron palabras de mi boca, que jamás pensé que diría,_

**JUVIA YA NO AMA A GRAY-SAMA!-**me sorprendí, lo dije, y enserio ya no sentía nada, me miraste con los ojos abiertos, desde atrás escuche las palabras de nuestros amigos, no las repetiré, no son adecuadas, pero al menos estaban de mi lado. Mire a Lyon-sama el me veía sorprendido.

**Juvia**-susurro, **BIEN DICHO**,-Grito

* * *

HAHAHA…BUENO MUCHO NALU…ASI QUE HOY TRAIGO UNA DE ESTE TRIANGULO AMOROSO QUE AMO TANTO!

La verdad, no sé si Gray deba quedar con Juvia, me gusta mucho la pareja, pero Gray exagera de Tsundere, y Lyon es muy tierno.

Ya veré como terminaran!

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo!**_(lo continuare solo si ustedes quieren)**  
**_

**El próximo será de lo que piensa y siente Gray…! **_**(Según yo)**_


End file.
